EP 2 293 164 A1 discloses a process control and monitoring system for monitoring a distributed primary system, such as an electric power system, a water or gas supply system, or a telecommunication system. The process control and monitoring system is arranged in a distributed computing resource, called cloud resources. The process control and monitoring system receives connection sensor signals of the primary system via a network and provides such signals to the user via another network connection.